


Nappies and Bottles

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Date night?, Dean's Cave, Father Figures, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kids, M/M, Prompt writing, baby talk, good friends Sam and Cas, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Would Dean Winchester be a good father? Cas have a strong opinion on this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Nappies and Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff?  
> what the fluff? How did that happen? Where did angst go?  
> Whaaaat?

\- Dean, do you want to have kids? - Cas asked out of blue. 

They were sitting in the Dean cave, playing video games. 

\- Wow, from where did that come from? - Dean paused the game, looking over at Cas. 

\- Well, I asked Sam and he said that he would love to. So, how about you? - Cas put the game console down and looked over at Dean. 

\- When did you and Sam talk about kids? How did that even come up? - Dean couldn't help but furrowed his brows, trying to wrap his mind around the weirdness that happened whenever he left Cas and Sam alone. 

\- While we were researching for that Rugaroo case in Illinois. - Cas shrugged, turning fully to face Dean, dropping one arm over Dean's chair, starting to run his fingers over the nape of Dean's neck. 

\- I have no idea how you two even manage to get anything done, all the weird things happening when I leave you alone, I will need to start to lock off the weirdest parts of the Bunker just to avoid you two messing around with weird spell things. - Dean chuckled, leaning back into Cas' touch. 

\- But do you want kids? - Cas asked again. 

\- I don't know, Cas. - Dean sighed, closing his eyes and fully leaning into Cas' soft touch. 

\- Why's that? - Cas didn't mean to press, Dean knew that, all there was was genius curiosity. 

\- I have already tried all that nappies and bottles stuff. Didn't really work. I don't think that I would be a good father. - Dean kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Cas curious look, his head tilted to one side. 

\- What do you mean? - now Cas sounded confused. 

Dean opened his eyes to look at Cas. 

\- No, not like that. I don't have any secret children around the states. - Dean pulled Cas' free hand into his lap, just needing to touch. - What I meant is that I kinda raised Sammy, changed his nappies and learned how to make him a bottle and all that baby thing. And then there's Jack, he's kinda like our kid and you already know how that worked out. -

Dean shook his head, looking down at his hands gripping Cas'. 

\- That's not true, Dean. Jack loves you, he wants to be more like you. And Sam grew up a great man. Also Claire adores you. Looking from the side you really can't tell that she's not your daughter. You would be an amazing father. - Cas gripped the nape of Dean's neck, urging Dean to look up. 

Dean looked up and was surprised by a soft kiss from Cas. 

\- What was that for? - Dean couldn't hold back his smile, wanting to chase Cas' lips with his. 

\- I really think that you would be a good father. I wouldn't mind trying myself. - Cas murmured, letting Dean peck his lips. 

Dean's eyes widened a bit. 

\- You want babies? - he asked bluntly, leaning back a bit to have a better look of Cas. 

\- Only with you. I would have a lot to learn, like to start, how to even hold a baby correctly. - Cas chuckled. 

\- Oh, you would do just fine. I can imagine our children favoring you. - Dean pulled Cas back closer. 

\- So now it's our children? - Cas raised his eyebrow at Dean. 

\- Oh shut up and kiss me. - Dean laughed, jumping out of his own chair to land on Cas' lap. 

Cas just laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean before pulling him into a sweet kiss. 

Dean would really be a good father. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?


End file.
